


Scarlet

by Dance_Elle_Dance



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, McGee is amused, Romance, Tony is very distracted, Ziva is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Elle_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Elle_Dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red was fiery. Red was passionate. Red was spicy and hot and everything he adored. And as far as Tony was concerned, red totally defined Ziva David. (Originally posted on 11/6/09.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-post of NCIS fanfic. Tiva, again. Please enjoy!

For as long as he could remember, Tony loved the color red.

In his youth, red was associated with fire trucks and fast cars - like _Magnum's_ \- and everything little boys liked.

That changed as he got older. His mind matured, and though he still loved Magnum's car, the color red took on a slightly _different_ meaning.

Red painted on the lips of all the various girls he was around. Though none of them could get the shade right, it seemed. It was always too deep or too bright, faded, or too dark. Attractive nonetheless, but something about it caused Tony to be very picky about who could wear red and who couldn't.

Red of their skirts, red of their nails, red of the skimpy dresses they wore to seduce the impressionable teenage boys. Tony would know; he was still one of those impressionable men, after all.

It never showed more than on today.

He had been sitting at his desk, idly typing some random thing on the computer, while McGee was looking every bit the nerd he was, eyes glued to the screen, lip between clenched teeth, when she came in.

She was a tad late, which was strange for Ziva, but that thought immediately left his head when he saw what exactly she was wearing.

He could've sworn his jaw hit the desk.

Ziva's slim yet tough frame was snugly fitted in a long-sleeved, scoop-necked top that clung to her slight curves seductively, showcasing her figure. Her legs were encased in a pair of black pants that hung loosely on her hips.

The clincher for it all was that the shirt she was wearing was _red_.

The countless number of women he had seen wearing the color could not compare with how Ziva looked in that shirt at this moment. Yes, it was rather conservative, unlike most of the other women's clothing he had seen other people wear, but Ziva was unlike everyone else in that way. She didn't have to show everything to everyone to be noticed, to be gorgeous. He knew she was beautiful even after she first woke up in the morning.

His heart twisted at that thought.

He tried to ignore that sudden feeling of want and longing by shoving it down, deep inside of himself, and staring at Ziva. That was one thing he was definitely good at. And at this moment, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away.

Of course, it had always been hard to _not_ look at Ziva.

She was oblivious to his staring, his ogling, as she just put her things down and sat lithely down in her chair. He noticed how the fabric of her shirt stretched over her thin back, and he gave it a very appreciating look before his eyes moved down to the bottom hem of her shirt that had decided to rise just a bit above the top of her pants, showing a slight sliver of her skin.

Tony gulped.

The vibrant color made her look absolutely radiant. It make her skin look smoother, made her hair look as if it had many different shades in it in the light, made her dark eyes seem to spark with the same fiery color of her shirt.

Again, there was a nervous gulp on Tony's part.

Strange how something that covered so much of her was possibly the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Long sleeves, long pants…the only thing about her that wasn't covered were her hands and face, along with a vast amount of collarbone.

His eyes ran along the protruding bone, looking at the grove in the middle of the delicate formation and subconsciously licking his lips.

She ran a hand through her hair, which was left down for the moment and twisted it around her hand, letting it twine between her fingers and she pulled it slightly, a frown turning her lips slightly before she reached over and retrieved one of the many rubber bands from her desk.

_Oh God, is she…?!_

She fluffed her thick mane of dark hair out before pulling it up, slowly and seductively - of course, it could only be seen in Tony's mind as seductive, right? - into a bun at the back of her head.

_She is!_

She did all of this with her back to him, as if she were taunting him. Now the expanse of her neck was available to both of his voyeuristic eyes gazing like a lecherous old man at the back of her neck. The scoop of the neck was low in the back too, reaching just underneath the angling bones of her shoulder blades. Of course, he could see that in all its glory now with her hair pulled up.

_Oh…sweet Lord…_

He wrung his hands together and tried to focus his attention on the screen in front of him, but he every time he tried to click on something, the mouse slid away from him. Looking at the problem, he realized that his palms were sweaty.

"Ugh…" he uttered, wiping his moist palms on his pants before turning back to his work.

Okay, not so much his work as it was the beautiful sight of Ziva in that red shirt that was quickly becoming his favorite thing _ever._

Usually he would've made a comment about something or other by now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His eyes just stared at his co-worker, dazed, unseeing but seeing everything all at once. It was just silent in the bullpen, nothing except the typing on computers and the occasional passing person talking to someone about some case…

Red was most definitely Ziva's color. He wondered why she hadn't worn it more often. He didn't think he'd ever seen her in such a lively, fiery red before. And this particular shirt was doing things for him that he had only imagined.

Well, he was pretty sure it wasn't just the shirt. He was actually very sure that Ziva had a very large part of what was going on inside of him at this moment.

It was with this vision of Ziva that his childhood love of red returned. Red like fire trucks, Magnum's car. Red was fiery. Red was passionate. Red was spicy and hot and everything he adored. And as far as Tony was concerned, red totally defined Ziva David.

He must not have realized that he had been staring at her for such a long time, as McGee cleared his throat to snap him out of his reverie. Tony blinked several times before his eyes fluttered somewhat and he was met with the curious gaze of the very woman he was ogling.

"What are you looking at, Tony?" she said, her voice caressing each word carefully.

Frazzled at first - a rare thing for him - he quickly found something to say. Something stupid, something thoughtless but filled with everything he had been thinking up until the point she interrupted him, " _Everything_ , kid," he said in his best Humphrey Bogart voice.

Though he had intended it to be a joke, he meant every word of it. In so many ways, Ziva was _everything_ to him. And he tried to make his eyes convey the exact emotions battling away in his chest at the very sight of her so close to him. Her smell, spicy and sweet at the same time, was filling his nostrils, intoxicating him to the point of incoherence.

She quirked a brow at him before a smile twitched on her mouth, ignoring the sporadic jumps her heart was making. He tried not to notice the coloring that filled her cheeks at his little admission, though she was certain he didn't mean it entirely.

Did he?

The look in his eyes gave the answer away.

"Whatever you say," she said with an abrupt dismissal, walking back to her desk, scared to think, afraid to feel.

Tony couldn't stop staring at her retreating form the rest of the way there. The way the fabric was clinging to her body was making him absolutely insane with longing and want, as well as the look in her eyes.

_Ziva is definitely one of the people who can wear red without a problem…_ he thought, his heart constricting in a painful way.

No doubt he wouldn't get _anything_ done today. Not with her sitting in his line of vision.

He groaned and pressed his fists into his eyes as if he had a headache.

On the other end of the spectrum, McGee was sitting at his desk with a wicked grin on his face, absurdly and smugly glad that he had convinced Ziva to wear that particular shirt today.


End file.
